Details
by ScarletEmpress2017
Summary: (Part of my Soulmate AU) Batman gains permission for a new member of the team.


**Early 2011**

Tatiana Atlas-Grace was just about to turn in for the night when she heard a knock at the door. She checked her phone; it was nearly midnight. Who on Earth could be at the door? Grabbing her keys, she pulled opened the screen door and stepped into the atrium. She pushed aside the curtains on the front door and was surprised. Standing there was a figure in black with points on his head. Completely at ease, if a bit confused, she unlocked the door.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"May I come in?"

"Oh, of course."

The stranger stepped in and Tatiana shut the door. She led him back into the living room and invited him to sit down. She sat across from him and stared for a brief moment. Then it clicked.

"You're Batman. A member of the Justice League."

"I am."

"Why are you here?"

"Are you aware that your daughter snuck out last week?"

"…I thought I heard the door open."

"You don't seem too concerned."

"I know my child. She would never do something like that without good reason. I guess that you do know why she did?"

"Yes. Last week a criminal named Poison Ivy was discovered to be living on St. Maarten incognito. A covert team was sent here to find out precisely why. She was trying to breed deadly plants here on the island. She discovered and divided the team. One half was on the French Side. The other was not far from here-"

"At Raoul Illidge."

"Yes. She launched an all-out attack and might have killed them. But your daughter saved them; and beat Poison Ivy's killer plants."

Tatiana smiled.

"You don't seem very surprised by this."

"I've always known my daughter would do great things. I am a little surprised that this is what it is."

"You never knew has superhuman abilities?"

"I did not."

"Well, the entire reason is that the covert team she rescued is made up of young people like her. One of whom is her friend."

"Caroline?"

"She told you about her?"

"Caroline's the only other person she talks about other than her family. It has to be her."

"Well, all of these young people are doing this with their parents' consent."

"And you want mine. This is the 'permission slip' so to speak."

"…More-or-less."

"Well, as long as it doesn't interfere with her education, I have no issue with it."

The Batman paused.

"Ma'am; are you absolutely certain you're on board with this?"

"I know what you're thinking. By saying 'yes' I am consenting to her risking her life. But truth be told, I can't help but worry whenever she steps outside the door. She could be hit by a car, she could fall and break her neck, or — God forbid, she could contract an illness with no cure. The hardest thing a parent has to come to terms with is that you can't protect your child from everything. Even if you want to."

Batman was silent.

"But I know she was meant to help people. That's something in her heart that I can't and won't stop. But I do fully expect you to make sure she can take care of herself out there."

"It will be difficult. She'll have the League backing her, but that's it. There's no one with a specific power-set like hers, she won't have a one-on-one mentor like the others."

"She'll have her friend and me. She'll manage."

Just then, the lights flickered and went out. The entire house was swathed in darkness. Batman's night-vision immediately engaged. Tatiana moved the curtains and peeked out the window.

"Well, it looks like Ma's current is gone too. It might be island wide."

Now the hero was curious.

"Do you know when the power will be back?"

"It could take an hour, if it's really bad a week. But it's not Hurricane season, it should be back by morning at the latest."

"Does the power go out often?"

"Yes. This is not like the US. People are accustomed to this sort of thing. It's annoying, but manageable."

Batman was thoughtfully quiet. If the power went out in Gotham, he would not have to wait five minutes before people started looting. An hour at most before some nut started a riot or two. He wasn't quite comfortable leaving them alone, even knowing this was normal for them.

"Are you sure you two will be alright?"

"We'll be fine, I promise."

Just then, a door creaked open down the hall. The slap of bare feet against tile was heard and Batman saw Zemirah blearily amble towards them. Her hair was in a bonnet and her face had light imprints from where she slept. Then she bumped into a couch and cried out.

"You alright?" Her mother asked gently.

"Ow, ow, yes. Current gone?"

"Uh-huh."

Zemirah felt her way to the couch and sat next to her mother curling up and pressing her face in her shoulder.

"It too hot."

"Did you open your windows?"

"No."

"Then open the window."

"If I open the windows, when current come back I gon' be wasting current."

"Well, you can sleep hot, or you can open the windows. Your choice."

"…I gon' sleep hot."

"Well alright then. Now go back to sleep, you have school tomorrow."

Zemirah made a groggy noise and groaned before forcing herself to stand up. Silently, Batman was reminded of his own charge on a Saturday morning. He the felt the slightest tug on his face to smile; but resisted. Zemirah ambled back down the hall and turned to her room.

"Good-night mama. I love you."

"Good-night sweetie. Sweet dreams."

The door shut quietly before it creaked open again.

"Oh, I nearly forget. Good-night Batman."

"…Good-night."

The door swiftly shut again. All was silent for a moment before Tatiana could be heard stifling her laughter.

"That's my girl."


End file.
